Last Chapters and New Beginnings
by Louise1995
Summary: A Castle Fanfiction set on episodes 3x16 and 3x17, so on. It will reveal some pieces of Castle s past that Beckett, his friends and family doesn t know about and the story will also explore Kate s and Rick s relationship. If you want to know what the story is about then please feel free to read it. It has a lot of surprises and twists. :)
1. Chapter 1

**LAST CHAPTERS AND NEW BEGINNINGS** (a castle fan fiction)

Last Chapters and New Beginnings is a fan fiction set on season 3 episodes 16 and 17, so on of TV-series Castle. If you want to find out how I changed the story please feel free to read it :D

Things about Castle´s past will be revealed and the relationship between Castle and Beckett will be explored.

PS I do not own Castle although I wished I did.

 ** _At the precinct_**

Castle made his way to Beckett with the usual coffees in his hands. He sees her talking on the phone which he immediately assumed that it was Josh she was speaking to. The smile he was wearing suddenly faded at his assumption. Josh and Beckett have been together for a while now and Castle had tried his best to not show how much it really bothered him. He had just broken up with Gina in the hope that maybe that would have meant anything to Kate but it seems like it didn´t. He didn't expect her to break up with Josh just like that even though he secretly hoped so but he just wished for something, anything to happen between them.

As Castle came closer to her desk he could see the less than happy face that of Kate Beckett as she hang up her phone and put it on her desk but as soon as she saw him only a meter away she did her best to put on a smile, but Castle didn't buy it for a second.

 _"_ _Hey, everything ok?"_

Castle said while handing her the cup of coffee.

 _"_ _Yeah, everything´s fine"_

Beckett replied.

They shared a brief moment of silence which was disrupted by the sound of Beckett´s phone.

 _"_ _Beckett…. Okay we´ll be right there"_

She said turning to Castle who knew what the call was about and just gave a simple nod as a respond. Beckett grabbed her coat and her cup of coffee she had yet to finish, and together with Castle they headed for the crime scene.

 ** _At the crime scene_**

The crime scene was literally out of nowhere and it smelled like a Beckett/ Castle murder from a mile away. Outside the warehouse a strange yellow cab was found, it looked like it had been stripped of its parts.

 _"_ _What´s with the stripped cab?"_

Beckett asked as she saw Esposito next to it.

 _"_ _Security guard wondered about the same thing, until he came across a body"_

Esposito said.

 _"_ _Who´s our victim"_

Beckett asked while giving a quick glance at the cab.

 _"_ _Amir Arjabi, a taxi driver"_

Esposito answered.

Castle and Beckett looked at the cab which was obviously missing a lot of parts, even the carpet was missing.

 _"_ _Okay, contact auto theft and tell them to have a look out for these stolen car parts"_

Beckett said to Esposito who had already done it.

With a last glance at the cab the three of them headed towards the body, by it stood Lanie examining a man that was probably once warm and alive.

By the corpse Lanie did her usual routine and told the detectives and the writer the time of death, cause of death and other necessary information for the case. By the information Castle and Beckett heard from Lanie and Esposito it seemed like a robbery gone wrong but at the same time wasn´t. One thing was although for sure, this case was definitely Castle and Beckett flavored.

 ** _At the precinct_**

 _"_ _Amir Arjabi, a real immigrant success story, came from Syria and moved to the US a couple of years ago"_

Ryan said while putting up the picture of a man in his late 30´s on the murder board.

Castle looked at Beckett briefly noticing that she was extremely distracted. Seeing her like this made him worry but also curious of what it is that seems to be bothering her.

Beckett felt his eyes on her and made eye contact and then looked at Ryan who apparently was also looking at her.

After a tense and somewhat awkward moment between the three she finally spoke up, telling Ryan check for witnesses, track down whomever he could have had contact with that night and all the usual stuff they do for every murder. While her and Castle go talk to Amir´s wife. Before they left Ryan also showed them a piece of paper with C4121652 written on it and obviously sparked some crazy Castle theories, at first he thinks that it´s a phone number which where C stood for the name to whom the number belonged to, but it wasn´t since Ryan had already tried that. Beckett called his name ordering him to catch up with her.

 ** _Flash forward_**

After following leads all day, Castle and Beckett were eventually led to a storage room rented by the victim where they found what appeared to be a bomb exposing them to high levels of radiation. And after Kate called for emergency services both were dragged to a room.

They sat there for what seemed to be hours and Castle wanted to talk but didn´t really know what to say but eventually he managed to get some words out.

 _"_ _Umm, so how´s Josh?"_

Just by saying his name made Castle´s heart ache.

 _"_ _He´s on his way to Haiti"_

She answered, seeing the surprise on Castle´s face.

Castle asked why and she told him everything before continuing saying.

 _"_ _I just wish I had someone who would be there for me and I can be there for him, and we can just dive into it together"_

Hearing these words made Castle want to tell her how much he cared for her and how much he wanted to be that guy. He could be the one for her. The guy, who gives her a goodnight kiss every night, makes her breakfast, tell her how beautiful she really is and hold her when she feels as though the world was going under. He loved her so much and in so many ways that he couldn´t possibly put it into words. At the same time he thought about these things he also thought about the fear of being rejected, what if she didn´t feel the same way, what if it's a risk not worth taking.

He had guarded his heart for so long since that awful day. The day that changed his life forever, after that day he began involving himself in relationships he knew wouldn´t last, Meredith, Gina. But had always been waiting for someone real to come into his life again, not to replace the life of the love that he lost a long time ago but so that he can write the last chapter of that life and finally begin a new one which has a happy ending.

The day Castle met Kate he knew that she was the one he had patiently been waiting for all this time, he got to know her better, her weaknesses, her strengths but most of all her story. After spending years working with her he felt somehow whole again, the void in his heart was starting to heal. So many chances he had missed to tell her his feelings because of fear of rejection, well that and other factors like Demming and now Josh.

Thinking about all those chances Castle looked at Kate for a brief moment before returning back into his thoughts.

No more lost chances, no more missed moments. She is a risk worth taking. I want her to be happy. He told himself.

Castle looked at Kate again making eye contact and as he was about to speak he was annoyingly interrupted by a member of the emergency team letting them know that it was safe for them to go. Kate started to walk away and that´s when he knew that he had missed another chance but still the next time he gets another shot, he had already decided to dive into it and say what he truly feels no matter the consequences.

As they were about to exit the room where they had been stuck in for hours they were surprised to see Captain Montgomery approaching.

He told them about the situation about how this may not be a false alarm and that an agent from homeland security was at the precinct waiting for them to come back so that he can explain what was going on more accurately. Later on all three in a hurry made their way to the precinct.

 ** _At the precinct_**

 _"_ _Hey, guys. So glad you´re okay"_

Ryan and Esposito said in unison, one could see the sign of relief in their faces.

 _"_ _Close one though"_

Castle said not only about the "bomb" they found but also about the other thing.

 _"_ _Anyway, Captain told us that an agent from homeland was going to debrief us, you guys know where he is?"_

Beckett asked.

 _"_ _He should be here at anytime now, a fair warning though he´s very… how do you say it, by the book"_

Esposito answered with a sigh.

 _"_ _Well, I just hope he´s not an ass"_

Castle said giving a small chuckle but immediately stopped when he heard a voice behind him. A voice he knew all too well.

 _"_ _Well, I hope not. Alex"_

Esposito, Ryan and Beckett stared at the man standing behind Castle with puzzled looks mostly wondering about who this Alex is.

Castle turned around rapidly after his real middle name was called.

 _"_ _Mark?"_

Castle said with shock and confusion painted on his face.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST CHAPTERS AND NEW BEGINNINGS** (chapter 2)

 _"_ _Long time"_

Mark said with a grin offering Castle his hand which he shook without hesitation before both men drew each other in for a quick manly hug.

 _"_ _Nice to see you again"_

Castle said feeling three pairs of eyes darting at him, but still he did not take his eyes of the man standing in front.

 _"_ _It´s been so long, I haven´t seen you since…"_

Mark said trailing off at the end of the sentence.

 _"_ _Yeah, I know"_

Castle responded, looking down on the ground finally breaking the long eye contact he had with Mark.

 _"_ _Look Alex..."_

Before Mark could finish his sentence Castle dragged him from the rest of group for a moment and whispered _"Mark, I´ll explain later but could you not mention the name Alex anymore?"_ Mark stared at him confused but then nodded.

Beckett and the boys just stared at the two men whispering to each other and then looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Beckett looked at Castle for a long time and still kept her eyes on him when he and Mark finished their conversation and headed back to them.

 _"_ _Anyway, as I was saying Ale… I mean Castle we can catch up if we get the time but now there is a lot to do and we need to focus"_

Mark said, turning his attention to the female detective beside him.

 _"_ _You must be Detective Beckett, My name is Fallon, nice to meet you"_

Beckett shook his hand but did not stop looking at Castle.

After a few minutes of introducing himself, Mark told them to gather up the rest of the detectives as he will debrief them at the same time. The three detectives and Castle just nodded in agreement.

Before the three parted ways to gather the others Beckett grabbed Castle´s arm and he turned around meeting her beautiful hazel eyes.

 _"_ _What was that about, do you know him, why did he call you Alex?"_

She asked.

Castle felt himself bombarded with questions but didn´t answer, instead he just smiled and freed himself from her grasp and continued walking. She looked at him baffled.

He knew that this was not the time to talk about his past and even if it was the time he didn´t know where to start, he has always been good at telling other peoples stories but somehow finds it hard to tell people his own. So he did the only thing he could do for now… walk away. As he walked away from her, he told himself that once the case is over he would tell her everything and with that means his feelings for her as well. But now they had to focus because by the time he heard Mark´s voice he knew that this case would be like no other.

Once everyone had gathered Mark started his debriefing. He explained how Amir could be involved in a possible upcoming attack, and that homeland had gathered evidence regarding large amounts of explosives connected to Amir and his cousin Jamal, who they have not managed to find yet. Homeland had tried to figure out when and where the attack will happen and when they heard that Amir had been found dead they believed that somehow there were more people involved in the situation than first expected. After they had searched the storage room more thoroughly they found more evidence that led them to the conclusion that there is a bomb out there, "a dirty bomb". The thing was that they had no idea where and therefore homeland enlisted the help of the NYPD as well as alerting all police departments in all states.

 _"_ _A lot of people are in danger and we need to work together in order to stop it, we have to follow every lead we have and will get and we should consider this as a possible attack against the US government"_

Mark said before dismissing the crowd of detectives.

After the debriefing Castle was reminded by his past, this case had not only brought him fear for what might happen later on but also memories he would rather forget. For a few seconds he was taken a back to that day, the day the stars stopped shining, the day his world turned upside down. He gave Mark a glance and they exchanged a sorrowful gaze, knowing that both of them were thinking about the same thing, the same tragedy.

Everyone in the precinct was now busy with the case and even the Captain had dropped everything in order to pitch in. Castle saw Beckett talking to the boys by the murder board trying to find some leads about Jamal´s whereabouts. He knew that he should be beside them and help but instead he headed for his chair, where he found himself sitting with his eyes glued on the floor. It was as if everything around him slowed down and that he was drowning in his memories of the past. Before he knew it Beckett was suddenly only inches away from him.

Beckett studied the man in front of her, knowing that something was up with him. This was the first time she saw him so… far away and so lost. His blue eyes that used to be full of gladness had at this moment been filled with only grief. An emotion she has gotten quite close to, going mostly back to her mother´s murder.

It pained her to see him like this, so hollow, so broken and all she wanted to do was to make him feel better but she just didn´t know how to, because she had no idea what has gotten into him.

 _"_ _Umm…. Castle, is everything okay?"_

She asked, she waited for a response but failed to get one. She laid her hand on his and squeezed it gently.

Castle immediately snapped back to reality when he felt the warmth of her hand against his skin. He looked up at her and she gave him a smile, which he managed to mirror. God, he loved her smile, it was the kind of smile that could light up a room. He put his other hand on top of hers and his.

 _"_ _I´m okay… listen, Kate…_ _I"_

He said but was cut off by the buzzing noise from her phone. He looked at it and saw a picture of Josh. Beckett directly picked it up, letting go of his hand and Castle let out a small sigh, restraining it so that Beckett wouldn´t hear.

 _"_ _I´ll go see if Esposito and Ryan found something"_

He said, while preparing himself to step away. She gave him once again a smile and with one last glance back at her he continued walking. After this case I´ll tell her he mumbled silently to himself.

 ** _Meanwhile between Esposito and Ryan_**

 _"_ _Dammit! Where can this guy Jamal be hiding"_

Ryan said frustrated.

 _"_ _I don´t know, we´ve tried tracking his phone but nothing"_

Esposito answered.

Ryan found himself throw a glance at Mark when he walked past them. There was something about Mark that itched his mind, he just can´t put his finger on it.

 _"_ _Hey Espo, what do you think about Fallon?"_

 _"_ _He´s alright, I guess, why?"_

Esposito asked.

 _"_ _I don´t know, it's just I feel like I´ve heard that name before… plus didn´t you notice how weird Castle became since Fallon got here?"_

Ryan said.

 _"_ _Yeah, you´re right…"_

Esposito replied.

Esposito suddenly recalled that Fallon had called Castle by the name Alex, earlier that day. As he comprehended this he now shared Ryan´s suspicion. He then took a second to look at Castle who was on his way towards them. Why did Fallon call him Alex, Castle´s whole name is Richard Edgar Castle isn't it? , so where did the name Alex come from? Esposito thought. As he got deeper into his thoughts he came to realize how little he actually knows about Castle.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST CHAPTERS AND NEW BEGINNING** (chapter 3)

 _"_ _So guys, did you find anything?"_ Castle asked

He noticed that Esposito was glaring at him and he stood awfully close.

 _"_ _No, nothing on Jamal yet"_ Ryan said

Castle nodded while at the same time taking a step away from Esposito who had his eyes still fixed on him.

 _"_ _Umm… Espo? If you´re going to keep staring at me like that, I´m gonna start charging you for money"_ Castle said with a chuckle.

Ryan gave Esposito a slap in the back and by that Esposito was taken aback from his thoughts.

 _"_ _Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking"_ Esposito said

Ryan started to laugh giving Esposito another slap in the back.

 _"_ _You thinking, that´s a first"_ Ryan said. He was now trying to hold back tears as he was laughing so hard.

 _"_ _Shut up"_ Esposito said.

The three men stood there laughing for a while until Mark came up to them. He looked so serious and showed no sign of laughing with them.

 _"_ _Did you find anything?"_ He asked

 _"_ _Not yet"_ Ryan answered

 _"_ _Well, I guess you better keep looking for leads then, instead of standing here and doing nothing!"_ Mark exclaimed before walking away.

 _"_ _Dude, I take it back. I don´t like him"_ Esposito said

 _"_ _Guys, I know that it was rude for him to say that, but give him a chance, he´s a nice guy"_ Castle said almost sounding defensive.

Ryan and Esposito was stunned by his tone.

 _"_ _Fine… "_ Ryan and Esposito said in unison before walking off and getting back to work.

After the two detectives were gone, Castle let out a sigh. He knew exactly why Mark said those things and if they switched places he would have said the same thing.

 ** _Flash forward_**

Beckett and Castle found out that Amir had visited a sight close to the warehouse where he was found dead. Both immediately knew that it couldn´t have been a coincidence therefore decided to go check it out.

Close to the area where several containers stood was a white van. It was creepy looking, like one of those vans you would find in horror movies. There was something off about it. Beckett and Castle made their way towards it and saw that the driver´s seat was empty and then they went to the back, opening the surprisingly unlocked backdoor. They both gasped in horror when they saw what was inside. By the moment they saw it they knew that they had found the bomb.

Castle found himself frozen where he stood, he couldn´t move. It was as if someone glued his feet to the ground. He shut his eyes telling himself to calm down. At the same time Beckett was taking her phone out, her hands were already shaking by then. She was about to call the precinct but then bullets started flying towards them. The bullets kept coming and Beckett took out her gun and fired back. There were two men shooting at them. She tried her best to shoot back but knew that she had to get Castle and her from the line of fire. Beckett and Castle started running towards a container nearby; they leaned against the side of it trying to get some protection from the hail of bullets coming their way. The two men got closer and closer and so did their bullets.

Castle looked at Kate knowing that if this keeps going she would eventually run out of bullets and that pretty much means their sitting ducks. He saw a small opening in one of the containers and realized that it was open. He tugged on Beckett´s jacket and she then saw it too. They ran to the container trying their best to stay low and obviously not get shot. They stepped inside and closed the two metal doors together and then the next thing they knew was that they were now trapped.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **PS sorry for the short chapter :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTERS AND NEW BEGINNINGS** (chapter 4)

 _"_ _Dammit! They locked it from the outside"_ Beckett said, her voice echoing.

Castle and Beckett tried to bang their shoulders against the metal doors with the intention of getting it open but no such luck. They started to feel how cold it was becoming and both blew on their hands trying to get back the feeling of warmth.

Beckett took out her phone from her pocket once again but noticed that she didn´t have any signal at all.

 _"_ _I can´t get a signal on my phone, how about you?"_ Beckett said

Castle checked his phone praying that it would have one.

 _"_ _No, nothing"_ Castle answered while holding up the phone as far up as he could.

Beckett examined the doors and then suddenly took a couple of steps back. She drew her weapon and aimed it at the metal.

 _"_ _Castle, stand behind me"_ she said

Castle did as she commanded and stepped even further back than where he was.

As her bullets hit the door it made the loudest sounds Castle had ever heard and then noticed that the bullets were actually bouncing off the doors and towards them instead.

 _"_ _Whoaa" STOP!"_ he yelled

Beckett stopped firing and turned to him.

 _"_ _Are you trying to kill us sooner?"_ he asked

 _"_ _Do you have a better idea?"_ she said

 _"_ _Maybe you should save some bullets in case they come back"_ he said while stuffing his hands in his pockets, trying his best to keep them warm.

Castle then looked around in the container noticing for the first time that something was in the back of it. He made his way towards it and saw a sheet. Judging by the shape of it he knew that there was something under it. He dragged the sheet to the right and was met by the second dead body of the day.

 _"_ _Beckett"_ he said but kept his eyes on the corpse.

Beckett walked towards him and saw the body. It was frozen solid and it was clear that he had been that way for quite some time. She looked at his face and recognized him as Jamal. Castle knew this too.

 _"_ _I wonder if Mark knows he´s chasing a dead man"_ Castle said, turning his head to meet Kate´s eyes.

 ** _After a few hours_**

She was wrapped in his arms, he held her close and he could feel the little warmth that was left in her slowly fading minute by minute, and the same was happening to him. He had already lost his sense of feeling in his legs, and he knew that she had too. Although he was clearly freezing, his heart was still beating faster than the speed of light, for she was with him. So many times he had dreamt about embracing her but dying wasn´t exactly part of the plan; however he felt somehow satisfied because he was here with her.

 _"_ _Castle, are you there…?"_ she said, her voice was weak and he barely heard her.

 _"_ _Yes, I´m here"_ he said, pulling her even closer

This man beside her had been there for her through thick and thin, not once complaining. He had been her safety line when she felt weak and vulnerable. During many occasions she had tried pushing him away but he always came back and every time he did, she felt herself getting closer to him. He was one of people she felt like she could open up to and show her real self without him judging. She denied the feelings she knew she had for him for so long, thinking that maybe they would eventually go away. Although she was now with Josh everything always pointed back to Castle and if she was going to die now, she would gladly die in the embrace of the man she truly loved, but before that happens she needed to thank him but also to tell him with words that she loves him.

 _"_ _Thank you, for being there"_ she said, looking up at his face

One word came to Castle´s mind, a word that was only theirs and theirs alone.

 _"_ _Always"_ he said with a smile

The cold was now more paralyzing making it harder to speak, but still she continued.

 _"_ _And I just wanted to tell you how much I lo…"_ Her words suddenly faded along with her now closed eyes.

Castle tried his best to shake her awake but couldn´t find his strength and slowly he found his gaze turning to dark.

 ** _Few moments later_**

His eyes flickered open and once he came to he uttered her name.

 _"_ _KATE, Where is she?"_ Castle said, he didn´t even care about how dizzy he was feeling and how tired he was, all he could think about was her.

Castle felt a hand of his shoulder and looked up. He was confused on whom he saw. It was Josh, isn´t he suppose to be Haiti, he thought.

 _"_ _She´s fine, you both are. You´re recovering from hypothermia so I suggest that you take it easy"_ Josh said and to Castle´s surprise he actually sounded concerned about him.

Castle catched a glimpse of Beckett in the background, she who was not long ago wrapped in his arms was now hugged by two blankets. Castle felt so relieved when he saw her and he felt that he could finally breathe. She was looking at him giving him a smile which he was more than happy to return. Her image was then abruptly blocked by Esposito and Ryan.

 _"_ _Hey, how are you feeling"_ Ryan asked

 _"_ _Alright but still a bit cold… how did you guys find us?"_ Castle asked

 _"_ _It wasn´t exactly us…"_ Esposito said while handing him a blanket.

Castle looked at them with wrinkled brows while wrapping himself in the blanket.

 _"_ _You´re mother and Alexis called, told us that you never came home so we told Fallon"_ Ryan explained

After a few seconds Mark came into view.

 _"_ _When they told me, I immediately knew that you were probably in trouble so I activated the tracker I put in your phone and traced your location"_ Mark said

 _"_ _You put a tracker in my phone?"_ Castle exclaimed, while checking it.

Mark smiled for the first time since he got this case.

 _"_ _For someone who once said that "stupid" was his middle name, I had to take precaution"_ Mark said, keeping the smile on his face.

 _"_ _I told you, it sounded better in my head, plus it was a long time ago"_ Castle said before adding _"So gonna burn this phone"_

The two men then shared a laugh.

 _"_ _You must know Castle very well"_ Esposito said, breaking the laughter.

Castle had almost forgotten that Ryan and Esposito was still there, he also noticed that Josh was no longer beside him. He looked behind the detectives and saw him talking to Kate.

 _"_ _Umm yeah"_ Mark answered

 _"_ _So how do you two know each other exactly?"_ Ryan asked

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _New chapter coming soon :)_**


End file.
